


Howling Like Wolves

by cephalopodcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Howling Commandos - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodcat/pseuds/cephalopodcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a family, in the end. Lunatics, all of them, but they're good together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling Like Wolves

"Falsworth, you build a good bomb, my boy." Dugan cheers, clapping the slender man on the back hard enough to send him stumbling forward. Gabe catches him and both laugh, with Morita doing a weird little victory dance with Barnes in the background, cheering each other on. There's a moment of pause while Dernier comes rushing back flailing and they all go tense and quiet and then hit the deck, and there's a second loud explosion that spatters them all with clay and dirt. 

"Falsworth, I stand corrected." Dugan giggles, peeking out from under his helmet with a grin. "You make TWO very good bombs." 

Cap comes in to them laughing, lounging around, and Bucky just grins at him. "Took you long enough. Here we are, keepin' the back door open for you. You owe us drinks." 

There's a round of cheering from the Commandos at that, and Dugan only pauses once to kick a guy in the head to remind him to stay down. They're ragged and dirty and breathing hard, but that was them, like a pack of wolves you set loose on the enemy. They might be snarling and snapping and deadly, but together, they were... a whole. 

They start to make their way out of camp, and Falsworth and Dernier are in the front, muttering over a pile of metal scraps, and without warning, the HYDRA base behind them goes sky-high. It knocks most of them flat on their faces with lots of swearing, and when Morita gets up he aims a kick at Dernier's ass, and the two of them scuffle before Cap pulls them apart and shoos them back on the path back to camp. 

Cap does a headcount, looking around- one short. "Where the hell is Barnes?" he asks, suddenly, and the only answer is the sharp crack of a rifle. Bucky slides down a pile of debris with his rifle in his hands, and he just /looks/ at Rogers. "Missed one." He says, slinging the gun across his back and walking back to the rest of the team, hands in his pockets. Steve looks back and sees the body lying limp against a slab of concrete, and rubble scatters down in little peices as the results of their going-away-present bomb, and he hears Dugan and Jones arguing over where they're taking drinks when they get back-

There's a sudden loud chorus of an incredibly bawdy song from ahead and Captain America just sort of shakes his head. Yep. This is his pack. They're raving lunatics, every one, and he'd never want anyone else watching his back. He couldn;t be prouder.

At least, until the moment Bucky jumps him, and starts warbling (off-key) a verse about a girl from Nantucket...

"No no no no- that is NOT a marching song!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the commandos.


End file.
